


Blue's Café

by LaeCanDraw



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-05-30 23:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaeCanDraw/pseuds/LaeCanDraw
Summary: Even if Blueberry doesn't go to college and spends his days in his apartment streaming gameplays, he still has a place where he and students can go hang out and relax. The place may be small, but it's cozy and the atmosphere is strangely welcoming to those who enter. What simply started as a backup way to get income for a living is now a place where many interesting things can and will happen, each of them influencing the café regulars' lives in one way or another.COFFEE HOUSE AND COLLEGE AU





	1. Welcome!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a break between their classes, Dream invites his friend Ink to a café he has been regulating. There, they meet the most peculiar skeleton that might be able to cure Ink's art block.

#  Welcome to the café!

* * *

**17:02 PM**

Dream got out of class early that day. It was a Friday, which meant he had a 40 min. break before his next class. He took out this phone, opened his messages and started a new one for Ink.

> **_Hey, are you done with classes for today?_ **

He pressed send. Not even a minute had passed when his phone vibrated, indicating a reply from Ink. Dream wasn't surprised Ink's fast response, since the artist always had his phone by his side and would always reply to a text upon seeing one.

> **INK SMUDGE:**  
>  Yeah, my lecture just finished a few minutes ago, I'm exiting the classroom. It was boring, we had to start writting an essay about Baroque paintings and to evaluate their meanings. Need a new scenery... (-3-)

A thought appeared in Dream's mind. He proceeded to type again.

> **By the way, Ink, would you like to got to a café nearby with me? I think you would like it, an old classmate of yours runs it.**

Ink replied as fast as lightning.

> **INK SMUDGE:**  
>  Ok sure! I'll meet you in front of campus, but hurry! I have class in 35 mins. See you there!

With that, Dream closed his phone and started walking towards the campus main entrance. Hith thoughts started to wonder off to other things such as: Should he make comething for dinner or order takeout? Did he even had food at the dorm to cook with? Should he call Nightmare? Had his roomates washed the dishes?  
Dream kept on thinking about so many other things he didn't realize he was already at the main campues entrance gate. He looked around; no sign of Ink nearby. 

5 minutes later, still nothing.

If Ink didn't arrive soon, he would leave without him. The café was a good 10 minute walk from the school and he wasn't going to miss his afternoon coffee. Finally, he saw a skeleton running towards him and calling Dream's name.

"Dream! Sorry I'm late!" Ink panted as he got closer, his scard seemed to be about to fall off from his movements.

"What took you so long?" Dream asked.

"Just had to gather my supplies and stuff, you know? I need to be prepared to capture anything interesting!"

The painter looked as messy as usual. Like always, he wore his brown scarf, which was always stained with some kind of paint or ink. It also had random notes scattered around its fabric: _Essay due Monday, FINISH THE PAINTING TODAY!, do the laundry_ , etc.

Nobody knew how they were written or how Ink managed to wash them off, but the skeleton loved to remark how it was his "own version of a daily planner". The carf's brown color was complemented by a towny light sweater above a white dress shirt, and a pair of brunette jeans that were just as stained as the rest of Ink's clothing.  
Under his arm, he carried a big sketchbook and a black messenger bag filled to the brim with pins and stamps.  
Dream decided not to comment on how his friend seemed to carry his art supplies  
everywhere.

"All right then, shall we go?" Dream asked

"Whatever you say pal!"

Both monsters started to make their way to the café, Dream leading the way obviously. During the walk they started small conversations, asking each other about their courses, recent happenings and their respective families.

"You have no idea what it's like Dream" Ink commented with frustration "Having an art block is the worst"

Ink had been venting about his recent loss of motivation regarding his art to Dream, who didn't really understand much but still agreed on everything his friend said. During critique, Ink's professor had said that despite Ink's paintings being perfect in a technical aspect, they lacked a "soul" and remmarked how important it was for a piece of art to convey some sort of feeling to its audience. No matter how hard Ink seemed to work on his assignments, they still seemed to lack a soul.

"That's why I'm looking for that something or someone that can inspire me enough to correct the soul problem! I just can't seem to find it..."

"Hey, Ink, I don't mean to interrupt, but we're here" Dream announced.

As the taller skeleton looked in front of him, he saw a small wooden building beside the small park they had walked into. Ink assumed this was the place Dream wanted to bring him to. They both entered and a small bell ringed. There weren't a lot of monsters inside, roughly 7 int total if you the few humans, but everyone was surrounded by a cozy and warm atmosphere.

Soon enough, another skeleton came to greet them. He was fairly shorter than Dream, seemingly being the same age as the duo. He wore a light grey apron above his clothes and a pop blue bandana covered his neck.

"Welcome back Dream! How are you?" He greeted them, his tone was bubbly and cheery, almost like a child's.

"I'm doing fine Blue, thanks. Oh, by the way, I brought a friend with me, I think you already know him" Dream put his arm around Ink'k shoulder and pushed him foward "Do you remember Ink? He went to high school with us!" 

Blue looked curiously at Ink, trying to remember if he had any prior connection with the skeleton in question. Then, it seemed as if somehting clicked in his mind.

"Ink? You mean Ink Comyet?" Blue asked.

"Yes! I believe you two shared some classes together. Do you remember him?"

"Why of course I remember him! How could I not?"

Ink smiled sheepishly while giving a small wave to Blue. He blushed a little.

"Yeah, that's me. It's surprising you remember me, I was pretty much a nobody in school..." Ink chuckled nervously.

"How could you say that? You were the best in art class! Though I never really talked to you. You seemed to be always busy drawing in your sketchbook all the time, I didn't want to bother you." Blue paused to shake Ink's hand "Now that I think about it, you used to be so shy back then! Are you still?"

"Well not to much. I've tried to open up a little since high school, but anyways, how have you been? Are you going to school in our campus too? Or do you study out of town?"

"Um.. That's a really long story, but I could tell you all about it later. How about I bring you guys something? Ink, what would you like?" Blue asked while he took out a pen and a small notebook "Let me just tell you that it's on the house so you can order anything you want!"

"Aww, thank you Blue, but Ink and I have class in like 20 minutes so I'll just have the usual, please." Dream sat downon one of the tables near them. Ink followed suit.

"I want a lemonade please!" Ink added.

The shorter skeleton wrote down their order, smiled at them and left. Ink took this short time period to look around the tiny room. The walls were so filled with ivy vines that it gave the filling this was some type of "Olive's Garden" café. There was an opening in one fo the walls leading to some sort of an outdoor area. Ink could barely see the park's small pond surrounded by echo flowers.  
The sunlight poured through every window and reflected on the faces of the customers, however nobody seemed to be botheres by this.

Ink's breath became relaxed.

The café's atmosphere softened the artist to the point he started to forget everything that had plauged his mind: His art block, school, homework, and even that he had to hurry if he wanted to get to class on time. That was until the entrance door opened and the chiming bell returned Ink to his senses.

Another monster came in, a skeleton. He was taller than Ink or Dream and seemed older too. His bones were black, only with tear-like blue streams coming out of his eyes and falling through his cheeks. His eye sockets, instead of being black, were of a bright scarlet color and the pupils they contained were of different color. As if his appearance couldn't get more "interesting", his body was covered in glitches. You could say the skeleton's flaws could be interpreted as if his body was corrupted, like a file that had a virus in it. It didn't look painful, but it did catch the eyes of some of the monsters.  
Ink had only seen one other skeleton with black bones, his cousin PJ, so he was dazed to see someone else with the rare condition. He couldn't help but stare, even if it was considered rude. The taller monster came in, his gaze seemed to drift from place to palce, implying he wasn't able to concentrate. He had that of a face of exhaustion.

He sat down next to Ink and Dream's table, simply letting his body collapse and setting the bag he was carrying aside. As if he had witnessed his entrance, Blue left what he was doing and went over to the skeleton.

"Hello Error, what do you want to order?" Blue asked "You seem tired, how's school?"

The stranger, Error in question, took some time to respond, but when he did, it came out as some kind of glitched sound, almost as if he were talking through a fan.

"I don't care what it is.. Just get me something sweet... " He groaned.

"Okay!" Blue responded on a cheerily tone, as if nothing seemed to be wrong. The rest of the customers also seemed to not notice that Error lookes as if he would get a stroke any minute.

Ink did notice.

He leaned over to Dream and whispered without stopping to look at Error.

"Do you anyone named Error in campus?" Ink asked

Dream looked up from his phone and turned his gaze to the right, trying not to look rude.

"Ohhhh... Yep, I know him. Well kind of." Dream said as he returned to scrolling on his phone "Nightmare sometimed hangs around him. I think his full name if Error... Crayon was it? I don't know Ink, he doesn't talk to me much-"

Before Dream could finish his sentence, Ink was already standing up in front of Error looking at him dead in the eye sockets. They both stared at each other, until Ink decided to talk.

"Hello! You're Error right? Nice to meet you, my name is Ink!" He extended his hand towards him, expecting to fet a handshake. That was not the case. Error just kept on looking dumbfoudned, staring at Ink's hand.

"Who the hell are you?" Error finally said

"My friend knows you, so I just wanted to introduce myself" Ink pointed towards Dream.

The shoerter skeleton was embarrassed to even be associated with Ink at the moment. The situation was just so awkward.

"Ink!" Dream exclaimed clenching his teeth; he tried his best to not cause a scene. He turned towards Error "I'm so sorry! My friend didn't mean to bother you, it's just that- Um, well, you see.."

Dream stuttered for words, but knew he had to end the interaction Ink had started. To be honest, Dream didnt't really get a good feeling from Error, not at all.  
In the few times he had come into contact with the black-boned skeleton, he felt in a way intinidated.

That feeling was back now.

"Wait...." Error finally took a good luck a Dream "I know you. You're Nightmare's brother."

Dang it, he recognized me.... Dream thought.

"Yes! I am! Now if you excuse me, my friend and I will leave. Sorry for bothering you!" Dream rushed his sentences. You could feel the nervousness in his voice.

He grabbed Ink by the arm, but thefore they could even take a single step back, Blue showed up with a trail holding 3 drinks. Blue, just like Ink, was horrible at reading situations, so he just acted out as if everything was alright and continued with his job.

"Here's your order guys!" He announced happily "Oh, Error, I got you a Stairfait. It's a new drink Sugar decided to implement, so I thought you would like to try it."

Blue placed their drinks on their tables.

"I didn't know you guys knew each other!" He commented referring to Ink and Error.

"Actually we don't! I was jsut introductiong myself when you came!" Ink responded while grabbing his lemonade.

"Oh really? Then I shall do the honors!" Blue said, his voice filled with confidence "Error here studies electric eingeneering. He's been coming here ever since I opened, he's really acelebrity with us. He only ever orders sweet things and one time he ate almost all of my chocolate supplies! Right Error?"

Error didn't answer with words, he just shrugged as he drank his star themed parfait. Ink thought this was cute in a sense. Even if Error was seemingly almost an adult if we wasn't already, he behaved like a child who was embarrassed about his mom sharing information about him to strangers. Just then, it hit him. Ink's mind lit up.

"Hey, can I draw you?!" Ink asked with energy. He stood up from the chair he had been sitting on.

"W-what?" Error snickered, it seemed to take him by surprise.

"Yeah, yeah! I've finally got it! Yes!" The artist yelled with triumph.

Ink went over to his bags and took out his sketchbook and a pencil.

"Hey, hey, hey, woah man" Error spat out " Ink was it?"

"Yes!"

"Listen kid. I don't feel comfortable with some stranger i just met trying to "draw" me" He did air quotation marks "I would really appresciate it if you would just leave me alone, I've had a really rough day."

"Aw, c'mon!" Ink pouted "Just a little, I promise it won't take long!"

Dream and Blue, who had just been watching the interaction between the two skeletons. realized the situation had become troublesome for Error. Blue of them all had known Error for the longest tine and noticed how uneasy he was. H e knew he had to stop Ink before things got nasty. 

"Ink.. I believe we should leave Error now." Blue interviened.

"Blue, please! It won't hurt anyone"

Then, Ink did something that just triggered Error in a sense. He wrapped his arm arounf the other skeleton, not thinking it would've made him as mad as it did. Error felt the panic overcome him, making him not responsible for what he did next.

**"DON'T TOUCH ME!"** Error exclaimed with anger. He pushed Ink with an incredible amount of force backwards.

He fell onto his back, almost hitting his skull on one of the table's edges.  
Error meanwhile, panted uncontrollably, as if he had just evaded death itself. Dream and Blue stared astonished at what the black-boned skeleton had done. Dream, of course, was the first one to react. He ran towards the back of friend, who was rubbing the back of his skull, trying to numb the pain coming from it.

"Ink! Are you alright?!" Dream asked with fear and anxiety that Ink had injured himself.

"Yeah, I'm fine... Don't worry" He replied.

Dream felt relieved, but immediately redirected wis gaze towards Error with burning burning hate.

"What is wrong with you?! Why did you do that?! He didn't do anything to you!" His voice was no longer soft and calm.

Error was at a loss of words because he noticed everyone else at the café was staring at them. He knew the best thing to do at the moment was to leave. Error picked up hisbag and wrapped its strap wound his shoulder, leacing 15 G coins on the table.

"Thanks for the parfait blue, it was really good. I'll see you tomorrow"

And witht that, Error left the café. Ink noticed he started to run after slamming the entrance door. Ink was left astonished and confused. He had never seen anyone ever reac that way before. I mean, he had just touched him right? H edidn't understand his reaction and was wondering ehat he ahd done wrong. At the same time, Blue was checking if Ink was ok.

"What's his problem?" Dream said under his breath. Blue sighed with defeat.

"Don't worry about him, it's not his fault"

" 'Not his fault'? He literally almost caused Ink to have a serious injury! How can you say that so camly?"

"It's complicated Dream"

"What do you mean?" He asked

"Error has haphephobia"

Both students looked at each other. Dream, as a psychology student, obviously knew what the term meant, whereas Ink just seemed lost. The psychology student remained quiet as he was evaluating the situation again, this time with this new information in mind. It suddenly made sense.

"What's that?" Ink said

"Ink, it means he's afraid of physical contact."

Only one thing popped into Ink's mind after Dream talked.

It was that he had screwed up. Again.

"Oh..." Was the only thing Ink was able to articulate while looking down.

Not only had he made incredibly uncomfortable a monster he didn't know, he had also somehow managed to trigger his haphephobia to the popint he had to defend himself physically. Ink abruptly stood up and without grabbing his possessions from his and Dream's table and ran out of the café.

"Where are you going?! INK!!" Dream screamed to his friend.

The artist turned back his head, still running.

"I'm going to find Error!"

"Why?!" Ink was slowly more far away with each passing moment, so Dream had to raise his voice.

The artist's response surprised Dream to say the least.

"To apologize!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, first fanfic I've ever posted here. Well, first of all, thank you for reading, I really mean it. Please let me know what you thought on the comments.  
> PS and sidenote: The idea of the fanfic is actually based on a dream I had weeks ago and really liked.


	2. Apologies and formal introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, I'm back! Thank you for keeping up with this story I just started, I hope you enjoy this chapter!!

#  Apologies and formal introductions

The only thought that plagued Ink's mind was to find Error, making him forget how he had just walked out on his roommate to chase after some stranger thay had just met. He ran and ran, that was until he realized he had no idea where Error had gone to.

_Error, Error, where did you go?_ Ink thought, he looked in every direction possible of the area he has in. _C'mon Ink, how can you lose a skeleton with black bones? He must be somewhere around here, he couldn't have gone far..._

Finally, it occurred to him to try to put himself in his shoes. He was in the park area, a place where Ink was really familiar with and knew by nature. Ink had been going there for 3 years now, always sketching the various landscapes of the park, so there was no doubt he knew the areas that people frequented in, and the ones people didn't venture into. They were Ink's safe spot, where he wouldn't be bothered by anybody and he would be able to finish his projects faster than normal, places only he knew about.

It figured that Error might be there, taking into consideration how he suffered from the haphephobia Blue had mentioned earlier and how he probably didn't want to talk to anybody at the moment.

As Ink ventured more and more into the deep parts of the park, he continued to be vigilant, turning his head in all directions trying to find Error. At this point, he was alone, surrounded only by the crimson colored trees whose leaves were starting to fall off and the faint chirping of some birds. Panting ensued as Ink started to calm down from all the running. His hope was about to run out when he noticed a couple of black glitches poking out from behind one of the trees. At first, he thought maybe it was one of his eyes playing tricks on him, but upon closer inspection, Ink was able to confirm it was indeed Error the one hiding behind the tree.

He cauteously peeked around the truck, trying not to startle the other skeleton. While attempting to see Error's face, he was able to hear his breathing, it was steady but at the same time shaky. Ink couldn't tell wether he was crying or not, because Error was fixated on a fetal position, his head buried on his knees preventing Ink or anyone for that matter to look at his face. The scene made the thought of Error actually being a small child stronger in Ink's head. This almost reminded Ink of his younger self before he met Dream and all his current friends: shy and scared to face others.

It was clear Error was trying to hide, but it was impossible for him to hide the fact that at the moment he was the most vulnerable. 

Even if Ink had only known Error for a few minutes, he felt as if he knew everything there was about him. It was one of those gut feelings you get at random situations, making Ink think he had met Error before in a better context than in their current situation.

The bark was really rough, almost like leather, however that didn't prevent it from being slippery. A slippery that caused Ink to lose his balance and accidentally fall face first into the grass. Error noticed this, and accordingly backed away desperately from Ink while still sitting down. He was abviously trying to create as much distance as possible between him and Ink; the thing he desired the least was to get a second panic attack. The artist attempted to get up while Error looked at him in both anger, fear and confusion.

"What the fuck do you want from me?!" He said, his voice trembled "Why are you following me?!"

"Stupid tree... That hurt" Ink said

"Are you even listening ?! Answer my questions!"

"What? Oh, right! Sorry if I scared you bud, my bad. I was looking for you all over the place," Ink tried to sit up from his fall "what are you doing here?"

Error, however didn't reply.

As Ink was about to talk, he noticed something different in Error. When he talked, his voice sounded more distorded and cracked with each word he uttered, the previously small glitches that adorned his body were now bigger and moved violently. The most noticeable thing, however, was Error's eyes. His pupils had disappeared and instead, they were plagued by the word **_ERROR_** in black, contrasting from their interior's scarlet color.

Now he looked like a messed up computer. Just like the glitched, they moved uncontrollably inside his sockets, disappearing after some time before new signs popped up again. This reminded him of an old vintage model computer that messed up because of the slightest mistake in coding, how infinite windows appeared signaling that the device had stopped working, and how it was impossible to use the computer afterwards. Just like how it was impossible to communicate with Error at the moment. If it was originally Error's appearance that had made Ink amused and interested in him, now he was mesmerized with Error.

He slowly reached his hand towards his face. Error seemed to notice Ink's motives and backed away further, making Ink flinch as a response to his sudden move and pull his hand away.

"Your eyes..." Ink said, his eyes were still fixated in Error's. _They're amazing_

"Yeah, they're weird, so what?!" He said

"I know well enough that for a stranger to remind me"

That was when he realized he couldn't see anymore. The glitched had covered his eye sockets complretely, leaving only clouded visions of blurry colors and shapes visible. Error understood what Ink was referring to, what everyone was meaning when this happened, he had known for the majority of his life. He attempted to cover them with his hands out of shame.

"Weird? No, no, no! I wasn't going to say that. I just thought they looked amazing!"

The black skeleton snickered at Ink's words, "What that a compliment?" You could feel the sarcasm in his voice "How stupid do you think I am?"

"I actually mean it!" He said "I mean, how many people do you meet on a daily basis that can alter their eyes? I sure haven't"

Error thought for a brief moment, processing the fact that Ink was actually serious about his eyes. Nobody had told him that before. It made him felt special in a way.

"Well," Error said in a more relaxed way "I met you."

"W-what?" He stuttered while grinning.

"Your eyes. They change shape."

"How did you know?!" He talked with wonder, accidentally getting closer to Error again. He backed away. Again.

He evaded visual contact with Ink "You just did it again! They're now stars!"

Ink touched his right eye before starting to giggle. How could he forget that? His eyes had always had that quirk, they changed shape at random times, depending on his emotions. Sometimed it was without him noticing and other times the feeling of these alterations were totally conscious for him. His mother had taken him to the doctor ever since he was a child and the situation had first manifested itself. They managed to discover that it wasn't any kind of disease or medical condition, in fact they weren't even able to dictate the reason his eyes acted that way. His eyes were just... special, and so far, he hadn't been able to find anyone else with a similar condition. That was until Error walked into his life.

"Well, guess that makes us eye buddies right?" Ink continued to lagh to himself.

Error didn't understand one bit how this conversation was working. He didn't understand what Ink was saying, why he had followed him all this way or even how they had come to talk about their eyes. But surprisingly, he didn't hate it either.

Something about Ink was different from the other monsters he had met before, but he couldn't seem to be able to put his finger on it. Was it his personality? Was it how spontaneous he was? Was it how he had treated Error so far? He didn't know. It was just... possible for him to bear it. After that, Error kept quiet for a little while as he continued to listen to Ink's laugh.

"Just answer my question," Error finally said "Why were you following me?"

The question helped the reason he was there in the first place, thinking with Error. It was simple he didn't need to think.

"I just wanted to apologize about earlier" Ink rubbed the back of his skull and looked at the floor.

"I can see that. I mean, before that. At the café"

"But that **was** at the café too, wasn't it?"

Error facepalmed, "No!" He was starting to get frustrated "Why did you ask to draw me?"

"That? Hmm.... I don't really know."

"How would you not know?" Error snickered. Ink giggled too.

"Well... You looked interesting for starters-"

"The fuck is that supposed to mean?"

Ink noticed that Error's tone escalated, as if he was about to get mad at him again. His expression became serious again. _Jesus, this guy gets offended at everything. Better phrase things better in my head before talking,_ Ink thought.

"Your looks caught my eye- sorta, I think? I don't know how to put it" The phrase seemed to catch Error's attention too.

He thought for a moment, looking at Ink dumbfounded, possibly thinking that he might be a more bizarre kind of monster than he saw him as in the beginning.

He crossed his arms "Ok, Ink. Talk, I'll listen"

The artist's face was illuminated when hearing Error say his name. A small smile formed from his mouth, and a little multicolored blush appeared decorating his cheekbones. Error noticed this, blushing himslf from seeing Ink's face, who looked at him in a hopeful way as if their friendship was now secured.

"H-hurry up, I don't have all day" Error suttered, his blush extending more.

"Ok, fine." Ink said. He looked at the other skeleton's blush to then add:

"Blue boy."

Error caught wind of what Ink had remmarked. His face was now a burning electric blue with visible heat radiating heat from it. The artist's snickers soon became a soft laugh caused by Error's reaction. To Ink, it had become so much fun to tease Error; his reactions had been more hilarious each time. It stopped being funny when he stood up with a serious expression on his face accompaning his previously flustered look.

"That's it, I'm leaving," He said picking up his bag "Your time's up, Ink."

"Error, Error, wait, I'm sorry" Ink answered, his laughter seemed as if it wouldn't abandon him any time soon. It was also causing some tears to slip from the corners of his eye sockets.

"No way Ink, I gave you a chance and you wasted it"

As Error started to walk away, Ink didn't know if it was just a joke or if he was actually serious. He realized he was serious. If Ink had to act quickly to manage to get him to come back, it was now.

"Error! Wait!"

Ink's arm tried to reach towards Error at the same time he was struggling to get up and run after him. In a last ditch attempt, Ink accidentally grabbed Error's coat by its sleeve.

"Ink, what are you-?!"

However, the thing that he didn't expect as for it to start to detach from the coat entirely. The other skeleton noticed because of the ripping sound it made that forced him to turn back and notice what Ink was causing. Suddenly, everything became slow motion for both of them. Ink was left reflecting on what he had done wrong this time in order to cause he current situation. He didn't know at all. This couldn't get any worse, or at least that was the thing Ink wanted to believe.

The next thing they knew, both of them were on the ground. A rock that was in front of Error had caused hin to trip into the grass bellow them, subsequently bringing Ink down with him too.

Ink was on top of Error, his arms extended at the whith of his shoulders but of course trying not to establish physical contact with him, From their waits down, however, they were in complete touch, and Error was well aware of that. The beat of their souls could be heard from each other's positions, it was extremelably noticeable. At the same time, although Ink didn't feel it, his eyes changed once again. Their color wasn't static, portraying all of the rainbow's colors, tones and shades before they settled on a purple-magenta difumination. And subsequently a heart shape.

That brief moment only lasted for a few seconds, but for Ink, it seemed to turn into minutes, then hours. He wished somehow it could've lasted a little more before Error scurried out of their position. Ink was able to see how agitated Error had become, his breath accelerated, while one of his arms was trying to cover his face and the other one rested on his chest. He first looked at Ink and then focused his gaze on Ink's hand. At first, this confused him, but upon inspecting **his** own hand, he saw a clutched sleeve there.

He had accidentally ripped it completely off from the original piece of clothing. Ink felt his soul drop to his stomach at the moment.

Error's glitches started shaking violently, signaling his emotional state had been altered again. Shit.

"Error! Your jacket! I'm sorry, I just wanted to stop you, but- the sleeve came off! I'll buy you a new one, please forgive me!"

Ink didn't know how to make the situation less uncomfortable than the way it was now. Apologizing seemed to be the most viable option. However, Ink had already accepted Error might not forgive him after all the things he had done. He was ready for him to explode into a fit of anger, or even punch him. He was ready for the worst.

Surprisingly, Error didn't do anything Ink would've thought about this situation.

Instead, he started to laugh.

He uncovered his face, showing it was a sincere form of demonstrating how silly this whole encounter had been. At first, Ink wasn't able to find the reason that caused Error to start laughing like a mad man, but soon enough, he found himself laughing too. If anyone had passed alongside them, it would've been truly a sight to admire. Two monsters lying on the floor, laughing their faces off without a care in the world. Error was the first to calm down.

"My sweet lord, Ink you're such a mess..!" He managed to remark

"Says the guy who's been wearing the same coat for 7 years! It says 2010 here!" Ink pointed at an embroidery on the sleeve that read ' _Sept. 2012'._

"Shut up, I'll just sew it again for like, the eighth time this year."

"Just buy a new one, damn it!"

They continued with this converstaion for another few minutes, until they decided breathing was more important than continuing to make fun of the situation.

"Hey, Error" Ink's hands fidgeted "I'm extremely sorry for what happened earlier at the café. Really, I mean it. I didn't know about your haphephobia."

Error turned his head towards him.

"Blue told you already?"

"Yep"

"Figures. So... No hard feelings, right?"

"No hard feelings" Ink said with asmile "Just don't push me that hard again"

"And you don't touch me ever again."

Ink though for a moment, "Sounds fair. Say, are we friends now?"

"... 'Guess so?"

"So can I draw you-?!"

"No" He cut in.

Ink slummed down again, hiding in his scarf. Error snickered at this. That was when the realization of the time really hit Ink. He checked his phone.

**_18.33 PM_ **

****

His calss had started minutes ago and he was in a park 10 minutes away from the school chatting with a relative stranger without a care in the world.

"What's wrong? You forgot you had class?" Error said

"Yeah.. It started almost 5 minutes ago and let's just say the professor doesn't really 'like' me" He did air quotation on that last word.

"That's harsh"

"Well, guess I might just go home now. It was my last class today anyway"

Ink suddenly felt something cold and wet fall on his head. Then another one. And then another one. It had started to rain.

Error noticed too. Looking up to the sky, you could just see grey scale solored clouds. Within seconds, it really started to pour down. Both skeletons rushed out of the park to look for cover. Error at least hast his bag, which he was holding over his head, but Ink had to manage with only his scarf. They both finally reached the café and saw Blue locking the front door.

"Blue! Hey Blue!, wait for us!" Ink screamed as the rain fell on them.

It had become awfully loud and deafening. Since they weren't so far away, it was easy for Blue to hear them, who quickly reaopened the door, stepping aside to let ink and Error in. They were dripping wet from all the rain, Ink iwth his scarf weirdly wrapped around his head, only revealing his eyes, and Error who was checking if his computer still worked.

"What happened to you guys?" Blue asked "I thought you left for school"

"No, we actually didn't. The rain caught us in the park and we had to run all the way over to here."

"Well, that makes sense, but- Error! What happened to you sleeve?"

He glanced over to it "It broke... Again."

Blue got closer to Error to examine the broken seam. You could see that, yes, this was an old item if clothing, but also that in particular, the sleeve par had been sewn together multiple times. There were uneven holes made by needles, and some parts of different colored strings remained, mostly blue ones.

"Well, I can't blame you though. This jacket looks like it went to hell and came back," Blue said "You've worn it after all these years?"

"You could say it's really important to me"

"I suppose... Guys, I was meaning to ask you, are you going home now?"

Both skeletons nodded in unison.

"I usually take the bus that stops in front of the bakery" Ink said.

"I prefer walking."

Blue looked worriedly at them, then looked outside to see that some hail had begun to fall. He wasn't going to let these two out under the current weather condition, it didn't seem safe.

"Yeah, I don't think that's a good idea. Say, I'll offer you g uys something. My brother's coming to pick me up and take me to my apartment, would you guys mind coming with me? We ccan stay there until the rain stops."

"Really Blue? Isn't it too much trouble for you? We really don't want to bother your brother and you."

"Not at all! I honestly think it's better htan soaking yourself even more in the rain, right?"

"Then, in that case, I'll go. Error, what about you?" Ink asked.

Error looked up from checking his computer, "Yeah, think I'll go too. Not like I have any other choice." He gathered up the still wet paper and computer and put them in his bag again. Ink took off his scarf and wringed it to get it as dry as possible.

"If only your coats are soaked, then you can hang them in the bathroom until they get dry. My brother just texted me, he's almost here. I call shotgun and you two go in the back seats, try not to get wet on the way to the car. Don't forget anything, got it?"

Upon seeing Ink and Error ready, Blue opened the door. They proceeded to get out and Blue locked the front door. The wind was extremely strong, blowing some rain onto their faces. The trees were moving at the wind's rythm, agitating in a violent way.

A faint sound could be heard in the distance. The trio walked steady but fast, Error and ink following Blue of course, who was leading them towards a red automobile in the distance. They assumed it was his brother's car.

It was fairly small, a model that appeared to be Korean. The quality didn't suggest it was new, there were bumbs on the front and some in the back. Error and Ink got inside the vehicle in the back seats. their clothes were still humid, making it a little uncomfortable to sit down, a sound was made every time they slightly moved their bodies. Ink was able to discern another skeleton sitting in the driver's seat.

He seemed way taller and slimer than Error or him, wearing what appeared to be an orange hoodie and a black turtleneck underneath it. Ink's gaze and his met through the rear mirror, but the turned away as soon as he noticed their indirect interaction.

"Hi Papy, thanks for picking me up again"

"No problem, bro"

The car engine turned on and begun to move towards the road while raindrops continued to fall on the car's windows.

"So bro, who are your friends?" He asked

"Oh, guys, this is Papyrus, my brother. Paps, Error is a frequent at my café, almost since I opened. Ink... Well, I just met him today again, but we went to high school together. I don't think you know him."

"Ink and Error, huh?" Papyrus said without looking away from the road "What do you study?"

"I study arts and major in fine studies."

"Computational systems eingeneering"

Blue peeked from the front seat to look at Error, "Didn't you study electrical eingeneering?"

"Blue, put on your seatbelt"

"No, I study something different. Computational systems means I do programming and coding. Electrical does development of digital systems like air conditioning, TV, cars, etc."

"Really? Well they sound like the same thing to me."

"Believe me, they're not."

That was when Ink noticed they were pulling into the sideway in front of an apartment unit. The size wasn't extraordinary, but awfully average, small even. Its white color was highlighted by the grey clouds and the rain that fell constantly on every square inch of the complex. Few of the windows seen had balconies where clothing that was most possibly left for drying was soaking again. If not for the clothes hanging, it might've given the apartments a more barron look. The car parked, everyone unfastened their seatbelts.

"Remember to call me when you get home, ok?"

"Sure bro, I will"

"Great, then I'll see you tomorrow!"

Papyrus just nodded without looking at Blue. The younger skeleton proceeded to get outside, and upon realizinf how hard it was actually raining, he slammed the door and ran towards the entrance, almost slipping in the process. Ink and Error were about to do the same when Papyrus locked the back doors.

"Um... hey, the doors are locked. Could you please open it?" Ink said.

Papyrus said nothing. Error started to get worried.

"Listen. Let me have a word with you two before you get off," Both skeletons remained quiet "I won't repeat myself."

The brother took out a cigarrette from a box in his hoodie pocket, then placed it in his mouth. He inhaled and let out a cloud of smoke through his teeth.

"My bro may consider you two as friends, so you better act like it. He's very innocent to say the least, so I recomment you to not take advantage of that. Got it?"

Neither Ink nor Error understood what Papyrus meant, but they could agree that it had a somewhat threatening tone to it. A shy nod came from each of them.

"Good. Glad we sorted that out. Go, don't keep him waiting."

The door locks opened, allowing them to get out. Their interaction was weird to say the least. They didn't discuss or talk about it afterwards.

"Well, that was weird" Ink said

"Yeah, that guy gives me the creeps"

"What do you mean? You've met him before?"

"Once. He came i n when I was talking to Blue about something. The guy stared at me the rest of the time I was there unitl I got so uncomfortable I left."

At this point, they were already inside the building, each taking off their wet coats and carrying them under their arms.

"Geez, what took you guys so long?" Blue said, he appeared in front of Ink and Error, making them jump back in surprise.

"Oh, it was nothing really. Your brother just wanted to talk to us about something."

Blue groaned upon hearing the word 'talk' and 'brother' in the same sentence.

"Don't tell me, Ink. Did he threaten you guys too?"

"No, he didn't!"

Blue turned towards Error, who very truthfully nodded to his question.

"Maybe..?" Ink said.

Error facepalmed lightly.

"Don't worry about that, he tells evryone I meet that, he doesn't really mean it."

Blue continued to guide the other two through the complex. After going through some messy looking hallways, they got on an elevator that looked just as shady as the rest of the building. Nobody added anything to the conversation for the rest fo the ride. You could say the tension had elevated rapidly, like the temperature dropped even further and had converted the atmosphere awfully awkward. Finally, the elevator dinger, indicating they had arrived at their destiny.

Doors opened, revelaing a shiny white hallway, so much it dazzled Ink upon seeing the scenery; he couldn't help but to flinch his eyes away and keep them in a semi-closed fashion. Whatever it was the apartment's janitor or clenaing service placed on the walls, ceiling and floor to clean, netither Ink nor Error could guess. Reluctanctly the trio stepped forward, while Ink struggled to keep his eye sockets opne. Each of their steps resonated throught the hallway just like if they were wearing high heels.

Soon enough, their eyes adjusted to the dazzling and blinding light and the objects surrounding them became clear. On the walls rested various pieces of modern art, some Ink had previously seen and others were compeltely unknown for the artist. Doors were located on their right side, each labeled with a number plaque in the middle. 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, finally they stopped in front of the door with the number 39 on it. Blue fumbled his hands in his vest pockets looking for the keys to the apartment. He finally took them out and put them inside the lock, which they entered smoothly, they turned, and the door opened.

Now, even if he didn't seem like it, Blueberry was the gaming type, he loved to play videogames. You could even go a step forwards and say most of his time was dedicated tot hem, which was the case, but not entirely. Blue, through the couse of many years, had maanaged to become something people called a streamer on a decent sized gaming online platform. Somehow his hobby had become his main way of earning income. It was usually through donations that Blue had made it the last year before the café opened. Naturally, by any means possible he had made use of his money in 3 ways: Pay for hsi living expenses, buy games and to acquire merchadise of his favorite franchises. Every sehlf in his apartment that wasn't occupied by game consoles or photos was filled to the brim with figurines and models.

This ffreaked out a little but the two visitors, who thought for a second they were in some kind of "Obssesive hoarders" episode, except they weren't. The figurines were neatly assembled, one after another in a way ou could see every single one. In addition, there were posters hanging all around the room's walls, ranging from fantasy anime to more realistic and mature lookign videogames and series. All the things decorating the room gave Error a sense of claustrophobia.

"Say, Blue, don't you think we could open a window?" He asked

"Error, it's still pouring cats and dogs outside and I'm not getting my stuff wet"

"Blue, I swear to god I'll pass out if we don't get any fresh air in here, I'm not joking."

Blue thought for a second before sighing and making his way towards one of the flat's windows. He decided on the one that was besides the couch and TV, since he assumed that was where they would spend most of their time. Surprisingly, not a lot of rain drops were able to sneak inside, so blue decided it was safe enpough to leave it half open.

"Error, seat on the couch, the window's open there"

Error almost ran towards it and threw his bosy onto the couch, inhaling and sxhaling deeply once doing so. The humid air and a few raindrops fell on Error's face, his expression was now relaxed. Blue, meanwhile proceeded to turn on the TV and inputong a videogame disc into the console. When he turned around, he saw Ink looking around the living room area they were in.

Blue chuckled, "Do you like my posters?"

Ink snapped back tor eality "Oh no, that's not it, well- yes, I do like them. It's just that... This looks like a baroque building. It really reminds me of one."

The other skeleton noddrd slightly in a way that signaled he understood what Ink meant but not entirely. The artist felt kind of awkwards for doing that reference. Ink sat down on the couch besides Error, trying to looks outside the window. It didn't seem as if the ain was gonna stop any minute. It actually seemed as if it would last for hours, a whole day maybe. The sound mad eby the rain of falling onto the rooftops and windows to subsequently fall ata smail's pace by the window soothed Ink.

That combined with all the fatigue he had accumulated all day from his lectures and running caused him to slowly close his eyes and fall asleep. Next thing Error knew, Ink's head was resting on his shoulder. Beyond Error's phobia, what seemed more important to the glitch was to preserve the calmness in Ink's face. So he ignored it, until he fell asleep too.


End file.
